Stephanie's Accident
by Foor659
Summary: Stephanie is injured in an explosion. Everyone wants to help take care of her but it is too much and too many people for her comfort. Plus was it an accident or is someone after her again. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

all characters are the work of the wonderful Janet Evanovich

Stephanie's Accident

Kevin Mays ran out the door of his home down the steps and past my partner Lula he then headed up the street never breaking stride which was quite a feat since he had both of his hands cuffed behind him. I took off after him, I could hear Lula panting behind me for a second but figured she had given up when the sound disappeared. For about the three hundredth time this month I wished I was in better shape. Mays was forty years old per his file and I was several years his junior but he was in much better shape than me.

I was chasing Kevin Mays because he was FTA which stood for failure to appear. I worked for my cousin Vinnie who owned a bail bonds office in Trenton New Jersey, a while back I was desperate for a job so I blackmailed him into giving me one so now I chase down FTAs. I tried to run faster because I needed the money I would get bringing in Kevin Mays, I only got paid when I made a capture and I was currently flat broke and my rent was due and my fridge was empty.

Out of nowhere a black SUV pulls in front of Mays and he runs full force into it bouncing off of it, Ranger my mentor, friend and sometimes lover jumped out and grabbed Mays. Ranger was dressed in his usual Rangeman uniform of black boots, black cargo pants that fit him splendidly, a black tee shirt which I knew had Rangeman sewed in black thread on the left chest and a black windbreaker. A black Rangeman cap cover his dark perfect hair and shaded his eyes from the sun. Ranger looked me over while I panted trying to catch my breath.

"Babe" to Ranger this was an entire sentence. It could mean any number of things but this time meant did I need help with Mays.

"Thanks, can you give me a ride back to his house my car is parked out front and Lula is with it."

Ranger put leg shackles on Mays and chained him to the floor in the back of his SUV. I climbed into the passenger seat and breathed deeply taking in the new car smell. Ranger's cars were all black and were all new. He seemed to have an unending supply of them, which was good because every time he loaned me one I destroyed it. I currently was not using a Rangeman car I had a old Rav4 it was a good little car, the back seat was small but I only ever had one FTA at a time back there.

Lula was leaning against my red Rav4 when we pulled up.

"I see Mr. Tall, Dark and hot helped you out" Lula smiled at me. Everyone thought that Ranger was hot but most would not have said it to his face but Lula had no filter, one of the things that I loved and hated about her.

"Ranger if you could please transfer Mays into my backseat I will go up and lock up his house"

"Actually I was hoping to talk with you why don't you give Lula your keys and I will help you take Mays in and then we can talk after I will drop you buy the bond office."

"Sounds great to me I can stop by Cluck in a Bucket and get lunch for Connie and me. I don't mind this little car it's not my Firebird bit it's ok. I look good in red."

I tossed Lula the keys and started up the steps to Kevin Mays's house when I felt heat on my face and I was flying backwards, I heard a huge boom then I hit something hard and I only felt pain and then nothing.

Ranger watched in horror as the house blew up and Stephanie was launched into the air and into the side of his SUV breaking the driver's side front window with her arm. He had tried to move towards her as the explosion occurred but the force of the blast prevented him from any forward motion it almost knocked him on his ass and Lula was on her's.

He flipped his phone open and pressed a button that had him connected to Rangeman. "I need fire, rescue and the police to my location and roll every available man now. Also contact Joe Morelli tell him Stephanie has been injured." He was already surveying her injuries as he flipped his phone closed.

She had a compound fracture of her right arm and a probable right leg fracture. He hadn't seen her hit her head but she was unconscious and he had seen soldiers have head injuries from the concussive blast, when nothing ever touched their head. he was hoping she was out because of the pain and not a concussion or worse.

He flipped his eyes to Lula to make sure she was ok as he knelt beside Stephanie, Lula was sitting up and looked stunned but ok. His total focus switched to the broken body that lay in front of him. He felt her neck for a pulse, breathing a little easier when he felt a strong, steady thump against his two fingers. The army had trained him in first aid and he had seen many body more mangled than this but not had affected him the way her's had.

Sirens grew closer and he knew that they would be surrounded in a matter of seconds so he leaned and kissed her softly whispering "Babe you are going to be fine."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Joe yelled as he arrived on the scene. "Manoso if I find out this was your fault I will kill you"

"Joe I arrived as she was chasing Kevin Mays up the street I pulled in front of him and helped her get him shackled in the back of my SUV I drove her back here to Lula she went up to the Mays house and it blew sending her back into my SUV. I tried to get her but couldn't move from the blast concussion." Ranger wanted to drive his fist into Morelli's face but she didn't want to cause any more pain for Steph. "The paramedics just left with her she was still unconscious, her right leg has a compound fracture, her right arm looked like it was also fractured. I was briefing my men and then planned to follow them to the hospital. I think one of us should contact her parents."

"Trust me they already know." with that his cell phone rung and he looked down to see the number of the Plum residence. "Hello, she is on her way to the hospital and I will meet you there."

Beep, Beep, Beep where was that sound coming from. I hurt all over. Why do I hurt so bad. I try to open my eyes I feel like I have the worst hangover ever. This felt worse than when Mary Lou and I had stolen the bottle of vodka from her dad and drank the entire thing. The beep, beep, beep was still going strong but coming a little faster. I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling that I knew was not my ceiling and not Joe's or Ranger's. Where was I. I slowly turned my head to the left and saw Ranger sitting in a chair with his laptop on his lap. He noticed me and smiled.

"Babe. Thank God you are awake. Your surgeon said you should be waking up soon. Let me call the nurse." Ranger brushed the hair out of my eyes and then pushed a button on the side of my bed.

Surgeon why did I need a surgeon? I tried to sit up but everything hurt to badly. I brought my right hand up and found it covered in a purple cast, that ran from the palm of my hand to my armpit it also covered my ring and little fingers. I rose my left arm and besides a few scabs and bruises it looked fine. I tried to move my left leg and it hurt but it moved but i could move my right and it felt like it was tied to the bed.

"What is the matter with my leg?"

"Babe you broke it along with your right arm. They had to do surgery on it so you are in a base that goes from your ankle to your hip. But the doctors say you are going to be fine."

"Ms. Plum so glad you are awake. How are you feeling?" this entirely too happy nurse enters my room with a voice that should only be coming off a movie screen that is showing a Disney princesses. She pulls the sheet down and my gown up showing Ranger more of me than he has seen in awhile, looks at my leg. She exams me a little more putting a thermometer under my tongue and taking my BP. "Your incisions are looking good. Are you hurting?" She hands me a button. "This is for your pain medicine if you are hurting you should push it and don't try to be a hero, it is better for healing if you are not in pain. You are not aloud to eat yet but if you would like some ice water I can get it for you. Dr. Walker will be in to see you when he does his rounds, one of his students may be in sooner." With that she turns and walks out of the room.

"What happened the last thing I remember is you putting Kevin Mays into the back of your SUV."

Ranger explained about the explosion and that it was probably a gas leak but it was still being investigated by his team, he just wanted to be sure. I was relieved that no one else was hurt. He told me that it was now Wednesday that the accident had happened on Monday. I asked what happened to Tuesday and found out I had been in and out of it since my surgery. I had had a bad reaction to the anesthesia they gave me when they put the metal plates and screws into my leg, so I had been in ICU overnight but they had moved me into this room a few hours ago. Joe and my parents along with Grandma Mauser had went home to shower and change, grab a bite to eat and planned to be back soon. Ranger had a rotation of Rangemen employees guarding the door since he wasn't convinced that the explosion was from a gas leak and it wasn't aimed at me.

"Babe I was never so scared in my life as I was when I saw that house explode and your body crash against my SUV." with that admission he leaned down and gently kissed my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"I will take her home and care for her there" my mother argued with the group of family and friends that had gathered in my hospital room.

"Where will she sleep? There is no way she can get up the steps to her old room and the only bathroom is upstairs too." My grandmother reminded her. I felt sorry for my mom when I saw her face drop.

"She could stay with me and my family" my sister offered.

"That won't work because of the kids, they will want to climb on her and that would be bad remember how Mary Alice got her shirt caught on Stephanie's brace. I thought she was going to have a stroke by the way that machine was beeping." Grandma shot down that idea.

"She can stay at my house." Joe offered. "I have a bathroom downstairs."

"But you don't have a bed and she can't sleep on a couch the way she is now."

"I will just go home to my place." I told them. I didn't want to stay at anyone's house I wanted to go home to my apartment.

"Your apartment doors are to narrow to get your chair through." Grandma pointed out. Yes the wheelchair that was now going to be my mode of transportation the next weeks because you can't use crutches with a broken arm.

"She can stay at Rangeman. I have wide doors, an elevator and my shower is even large enough to roll her chair into. My housekeeper Ella would love to take care of her and you all can visit whenever Steph wants."

I could tell Joe hated this idea with a passion. But I could also see that he couldn't come up with a different idea. I had to admit recovering in Ranger's apartment with his 1000 thread count sheets and bed that felt like heaven didn't sound too bad. Plus Ella would bring me anything I needed but not smother me like some others would.

"I guess that would be ok. Mom I will make sure you get to meet Ella, you will see she will make sure I have everything I need."

The next day Dr. Walker entered my room with a grim look on his face. I just received your latest scans and I have some bad news. The plate we put in during the surgery to stabilize the bone in your leg is not doing its job. The plate is actually not the real problem, the problem is the screws, I was trying to save your knee since you are so young I didn't and still don't want to do a replacement but the damage done to your leg is significant. We need to keep you in the metal brace to keep your leg completely immobile. I know we had spoke about removing it but it needs to stay several weeks. My hope is that your leg will heal and I won't have to do any other surgeries. I understand that you are going to a place where you won't have to move much? I spoke with Mr. Manoso he plans to have a handle installed above your bed along with other handicap accessible equipment throughout the apartment. Please call if you have any questions. The nurses will bring your discharge papers with a prescription for pain medications. I am prescribing two one for regular pain and one for severe pain. If you find you need it often please contact my office. Unless you have any questions I will see you in two weeks for your first check."

The thought of more surgeries made me want to cry, which I couldn't understand I never cry. I had only been in this cast and brace a few days and already I wanted them gone I didn't think I would last another 5 weeks or more. Ranger promised to be here to pick me up at 10 and the clock was just about to click over to ten when he walked in the door.

"I stopped and spoke with the doctor at the desk and he gave me your prescriptions so I sent Bobby to fill them, at the hospital pharmacy. That way are set when I get you home."

"Bobby? Why did you bring Bobby?"

"He will be the one looking after all your medical needs so I thought it would be best if he was here to hear the home instructions and to be able to ask any questions he had. Now I had Ella get you some clothes that would work with the brace and cast. For the house she bought you several nightshirts and loose shorts, personally I prefer you in your red dress or better in nothing." Ranger's eyes are dilated and the expression on his face makes me warm in all the right places. " but for traveling home she found some sweats and cut the leg and added Velcro to the side."

Ranger flipped back the blanket uncovering me to the waist and tucked his arm behind me and helped me sit up. I felt the ties of my hospital gown loosen one at a time until the gown had fallen onto Ranger's arm which he held in front of me. He looked at my breasts and my nipples hardened instantly. "Beautiful" was all he said then helped me slide a black, loose, scooped neck tee over my cast than over my neck.

"Ella didn't send a bra?" I ask suspiciously knowing Ella always thinks of everything.

"She did but why would I want to cover up something so perfect and I have a sweatshirt to go over this so no one will be able to tell. "Well no one but me" he runs his hand down my cheek and neck then inside the top of my tee covering my breast with his warm hand, he leans down and covers my mouth with his and I hear a moan which I assume came from me, but I don't remember making the sound. Ranger's tongue enters my mouth and caresses mine, his left hand is holding my head back, his fingers tangled in my curly brown hair. His right hand is still down the front of my tee and he is rolling my stone hard nipple between his fingers.

Ranger slowly pulls his hand out of my shirt and removes his mouth from mine I feel the chill of the room since his body is no longer heating me. A nurse walks into the room and I realize that he must have heard her footsteps which was why he pulled away.

The nurse had given me my discharge instructions and Bobby had spoke with her and was bringing the car around Ranger told the nurse he would help me finish dressing but I wanted him to finish undressing me, I still felt the wetness between my legs from him helping me with me shirt.

He pulled a zip up hoodie out of the bag from Ella and helped me into it. I could tell it was one of his I had borrowed them before and knew how they fit me. He moved the blanket to uncover my legs but left the gown covering my lap he pulled a black sock on my good foot then slid a pair of black sweatpants that also must have been Ranger's up my good leg. Once he had them pulled up he ran his hand between my legs, I knew he could feel the wetness he had caused.

"No panties? Had I realized that I would have started with your pants."

I knew I had to be three shades of red. "The nurse advised me not to bother with them that it would be difficult enough using the bathroom in the brace especially without much use of my right arm. Honestly I felt rather exposed the whole time."

"I'll have to send that nurse flowers and chocolates because that was the best surprise I have had in weeks." Ranger gave me a rare wolfish smile as he velcroed the side of my sweat pants together.

The nurse entered my room with a wheelchair.

"I saw on your chart you received a pain pill about an hour ago that should help with the ride home. Let me help you into the" before she could finish her sentence Ranger had picked me up and gently sat me in the chair.

"He should be handy to have around" the nurse looked Ranger up and down like a hungry lion which was kind of funny and kind of creepy because she couldn't have been a day less the 65 probably older. "Let me adjust the leg rest and we can head down. Your friend already took all your flowers and your bag down correct?" She looked up and saw the large red puppy sitting in one of the visitor chairs and grabbed it and handed it to Ranger "Don't want to forget that."

Ranger looked down at it then at me I reached for it, explaining where it came from "Valerie and the kids came to see me yesterday and they bought it for me it's my watch dog, so you better be careful Mary Alice says it bites."

Ranger leaned down and whispered in my ear "that's ok so do I" with that he pushes me out of the room and down the hall. That warm feeling is back in all the right places again.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby had pulled one of the Rangeman SUVs in front of the hospital and was standing beside it when Ranger pushed me outside.

"I have the seats pushed forward so we can get her into the back easier."

"Her? Thanks Bobby." I tease him.

"Sorry Stephanie Plum bounty hunter and acrobat." he teases right back. "I figured that if I climbed into the backseat and you handed Steph to me I could pull her to the other side of the bench seat. Then she can lean against the door I have a pillow she can use and her legs can be on the seat." Bobby waited for Ranger's response.

"I planned to hold her while you drive. I will climb in you can hand her to me then use the pillow and blankets to stabilize her leg. I doubt she would be able to keep herself on the seat if you had to break hard."

Ranger had me in his lap with one arm behind me somehow he had worked his hand inside my jacket and tee and his thumb was rubbing the side of my breast. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. His other arm was across my waist like a seat belt but his hand was on my ass. His fingers were in the top of my sweatpants. Ranger leaned down and kissed me, he deepened the kiss as I leaned up closer to his mouth. His fingers came around from my butt and he cupped me. He used one finger to slide between my wet folds, his thumb played with my clit. I moaned and tried to part my legs, to give him better access."

"No sweetheart don't move I can get to everything I need with you just like this."

He certainly needed no help, within seconds I was coming, he kissed me deeply to cover the sounds my my moans. I could not believe I was letting him do this to me in the backseat of his SUV with Bobby driving us. I grew red and embarrassed realizing that Bobby must know exactly what was going on.

"What's the matter? You seemed pretty content just a few seconds ago?"

"Bobby" I whispered. Trying to pull Ranger's hand out of my sweat pants. He just held on tighter and slid a second finger inside of me. "But Bobby" I wined.

"Bobby is not paying attention to us he knows better than to eavesdrop on me. Plus even if he was listening to your beautiful moans he knows that this is a wonderful way to distract you so you are not feeling any pain while we are driving. Are you feeling any pain" he teases as he intensifies his attack on clit.

His fingers fill me beyond my limit I feel myself stretch to accommodate him. When he slides a third finger inside of me I shatter screaming "Yes" knowing that Bobby will hear me, the neighboring cars probably heard me but at that moment I didn't care.

Ranger pulled out all his fingers but continued to play with my clit rubbing it between two fingers almost painfully.

"Rest" Ranger tells me but relentlessly plays with my clit.

"Rest? How am I supposed to rest while you do that?"

He gentles his touch just using one finger to lightly rub it.

"Now lay back and relax. We should be at Rangeman shortly." I surprise myself by falling asleep in Rangers arms with him still playing with me, but my body was spent.

I don't even remember arriving at Rangeman. There are vague memories of Ranger carrying me into the elevator and Ella saying something while Ranger put me into his bed but nothing besides that. So I am curious how I ended up out of the sweats and into one of Ranger's black tees. I ran my hand across my stomach and lower and realize I am still without underwear. The window let in light letting me know it is still daytime. Ranger enters the room as I struggle to sit up. Without a word he gently helps me sit.

"Can you bring me my chair I need to use the bathroom?"

He doesn't bring me my chair he just carries me into the bathroom sitting me on the toilet. "The nurse was right it is easier without you wearing any underwear." with that he turns from me but stays in the bathroom.

"What do you think you are doing you can't stay in here while I go."

"Why?"

"Ranger" I growl at him.

"Babe" he growls right back.

"If you won't leave to let me relieve myself I will tell Ella on you." It was an empty threat I could never have admitted to Ella that Ranger insisted on staying in the bathroom with me. But the threat worked he walked outside and closed the door most of the way.

"I will be right outside of the door do NOT try to get up when you are done or you will be punished and you will not like it."

I finished and considered getting up but wasn't sure what my punishment would be. I reached behind myself and flushed and Ranger came back in ready to say something but calmed when he saw I was still sitting.

"Will you help me to the sink so I can wash up a little."

He picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom. Under my breath I mumbled "I guess not."

He looked down at me and said "Babe" I could tell this one meant you're pushing your luck kid.

Ranger layed me back in the bed but it was now covered with a thick towel. "I grabbed a few things to give you a bath while you were in the bathroom. Let me get some warm water and we can get started. I know you didn't get to get a shower at the hospital and sorry the doc said you still can't have one for a few more days but soon. I thought you would like a chance to get cleaned up."

"Do you need help getting out of my shirt?" he questions from the bathroom over the sound of the running water. He brings a bassin similar to the one they gave me in the hospital to use for my bath.

Since I hadn't taken the shirt off Ranger grabs the bottom and pulls it carefully up and off. I am unable to find any words as he takes the soft cloth and wipes my face and neck. He takes my right arm and wipes it clean up to the cast and even washes my fingers that are not covered by the cast. I want to tell him to stop that I can do this but it feels so nice. It's not erotic it's just nice. He washes my breasts and stomach and doesn't try to caress me, for this job Ranger is the perfect gentleman. I am relieved and disappointed at the same time. He has me roll to my side to do the back of me. When he is finished he wraps me in a fluffy towel and takes the used water back into the bathroom.

"Not that I am complaining but why didn't you try anything when you were washing me?" I look up at him as he helps me dress in a long night shirt and loose shorts. "How about some underwear too."

"To answer your question about not using your bath as a play time, I take caring for you seriously and I wouldn't want you to think that every time you ask me to do something for you I plan to play with my favorite parts. Not that I don't still plan to play with my favorite parts whenever I get a chance" he tells me then take my nipple into his mouth. When he gets me panting and ready for more he steps away and grabs my chair. "As for your request for underwear not today maybe I will let you tomorrow."

With that he picks me up and moves me into my chair and we head out of his room to the kitchen.

"Ella has filled my fridge with lots of Stephanie food as she calls it. I now have 2% milk beside my skim, full fat cheeses, olives and that is just the fridge. I have cereals that I thought only kids ate and tasty cakes in more varieties than I ever knew existed. Plus for dinner Ella made lasagna and pineapple upside down cake."

"How did she know that was my favorite?"

"She spoke with your mom. Actually your mom and grandmother are coming over at 10 tomorrow. I plan to be hiding in my office at that point and please try to keep your grandmother from molesting any of my men."

I giggled I couldn't help myself, Ranger gave me his I am serious look so I promised him I would try. But we both knew that someone's butt was getting pinched tomorrow and we both also knew that Ranger hoped it won't be his.

Ranger mumbled something about hazard pay as he set the table for dinner. I just smiled wondering if the guys knew her grandmother was coming or if Ranger planned to spring it on them. Whenever any of the merrymen had contact with her grandmother they always made excuses as to why they couldn't the next time. She found it funny how these tough men could be afraid of her little grandmother.

"If my mother will be here tomorrow I HAVE to have my underwear back by then."

"We will see"

"What would have been my punishment if I had gotten up?" I couldn't help but ask he had never shown any interest in the 50 Shades obsession but she didn't know.

"I wouldn't have let you have dessert" the look of horror on her face made Ranger laugh.

"I think I would have prefed a fifty shades punishment to that" I saw before I think about what I was saying.

"Fifty Shades?" Ranger looked honestly puzzled at my comment so I tried changing the subject a couple times but Ranger kept bringing it back to my comment. I was trying to find a way to explain Fifty Shades when someone knocked. I thought I had gotten off scot free when Ella walked in, until Range asked Ella what Fifty shades was.

"You know those books about BDSM. There are three no now there's four books and they made it into a movie starring Don Johnson's daughter. I can get you the movie if you want to watch it I have a copy in my apartment."

I wasn't sure who was more surprised to hear Ella talk like that me or Ranger, he didn't respond verbally just nodded his head.

"Great I will bring it up after I am done here." she starts to clear the dishes and put away the leftovers.

It's eight o'clock and Ranger had tucked me back in bed and had shown me he had the guys put a tv in the bedroom he had just hidden it. I flipped through several channels finding nothing on. I was bored and Ranger had run downstairs to check on a few things after making me promise I wouldn't get out of bed for any reason.

My cell phone was within reach so I grabbed it and tried to decide who to call. I started with my best friend Mary Lou but got her babysitter she was out at a PTA meeting. Lula answered after three rings but the music in the back ground was so loud I could barely hear her but I thought she said something about a date, she made me swear to call her tomorrow and we hung up.

I looked at Joe's number and remember the fight we had in my hospital room. He was screaming about me being stupid and reckless about how he was sick of getting calls about me. I started yelling back then he made comments about what he thought I was doing to Ranger in the back of his cars to pay for the use of his cars. After that I called him every name I could think of and made up a few. Security ended up coming up and telling Joe that maybe he should go for a walk and cool off. He left and I hadn't heard from him again. My temper flared up thinking about it so I skipped over his number.

My mother would want to know I was settled in and she would be willing to bring me a few things from my apartment too. I was able to check on Rex my hamster too since he was currently staying with her. She took down a list of my wants from my apartment and even said she would bring Rex to keep me company. She confirmed she would be here at ten and we said goodnight.

I turned on an old movie and fell asleep watching it, I awoke at two hurting I tried to sit up but couldn't get my arm behind me to push up. Ranger sat up and gently helped me sit.

"What's wrong" he asked

"Pain" was all I could say it was pretty intense. I regretted not taking a pain pill before I went to bed.

Ranger got up and brought a pain pill and a glass of water back with him he helped me lay back down after I had taken the pill and he climbed back into the bed beside me. I was laying on my back and he lay on his side and started to rub little circles on my forehead than little circles on my neck he slowly moved down my arm as he was doing this the pain lessened and I finally drifted back to sleep. My last thought was I loved the smell of this wonderful man.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella was making tea for my mother and grandmother while I sat in my wheelchair, trying to make small talk with them. I had already heard Grandma comment on the size of Hal's "package" from the time she stepped off the elevator into the penthouse and honestly I knew she didn't wait until she was off the elevator she probably made a comment right to him. She had not stopped talking about it since.

Ella smiled the entire time Grandma was raving about the size of the Hal and the other Rangeman employees, when she switched to their stamina "in the sack" my mother started looking around the kitchen I am sure it was for a bottle of something.

I think Ella could tell that my Mom's nerves were about shot so she offered to take Grandma on a tour so that my mother and I could talk.

"Stephanie this just isn't right" she starts on me the moment that the elevator doors shut. "You shouldn't be living with some man your are not married to or at least engaged. Suzy Hoffer's daughter is married to a sweet man who is a baker at that new restaurant and they have two kids. Plus I thought you were with Joe. I can't believe that Joseph is ok with you living in sin with that man"

"THAT man's name is Ranger or Carlos if you prefer and he has saved my life more times than I can count" I was getting very pissed off at this conversation.

"THAT is MY POINT!" my mother screams at me. I had never seen her this out of control she was turning deep red. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT RANGER and those other people you would be safe. Not running around getting shot at and blown the HELL up."

I was getting ready to scream back at her when I really looked at her and could see the tears in her eyes she was fighting not to shed. People in my family didn't do emotions, we Plums just kept things to ourselves. My mother looked away as the tears started to run down her face.

"Mom I can't imagine what you must have gone through hearing I had been in an explosion and then when they had to move me to the ICU after my surgery but mom I am going to be fine, and Ranger is a good guy, you really should give him a chance."

"But what about Joe? I want grandchildren and I can't see Carlos giving me grandchildren."

I tell her what Joe said to me at the hospital and my mother called Joe names that I had never heard of but planned to google later. We both smiled at each other and I felt closer to her than I had ever felt before.

"You tell Ranger then that I want grandchildren at least two wait until after you are married then get on it." Without a word I just nod to my mother and I try to picture myself telling Ranger that my mom wants us to marry and for him to be the father of her two grandchildren which we need to get moving on. He would be happy to go through the motions of "tryign" just as long as I didn't actually get pregnant.

My mother offered to help me wash my hair, apparently she use to do it for her grandmother when she was younger and her grandmother had been in a wheelchair. I was so grateful I almost cried, my hair looked oily and greasy and I was so grateful to have someone willing to wash it.

We were in the bathroom drying my hair when Ella and Grandma returned. Ella looked a little shell shocked "Ella gave me the grand tour we even went down to the gym and the shooting range."

"What was your favorite part?" I asked hoping she didn't cause too much trouble since she was with Ella.

"The gym. All those men in there shorts and most didn't have on any shirts. They were all sweaty and I told Ella about how I loved making love to your Grandpa when he was all sweaty from a workout. There is something about the smell of a man who was just working out. Tank was down there and when I said that to Ella he must have overheard because he stopped and was just holding the dumbbells with the lost look on his face. He just looked so good I couldn't help myself so I said that I wished I could ride him like the Black Stallion. He didn't answer me and he dropped the weight he had on the foot of that short guy, the one who always smiles. Well he wasn't smiling then he cussed up a storm actually. Ella called someone named Bobby and said it may be better if we checked out someplace else. Tank never answered me but that was probably for the best since he is Lula's ex and she and I are friends.

"Stephanie if it is ok with you I think I should head home and get dinner started for your dad."

I was happy my mom said something since something between my mouth and brain had short circuited.

Ranger had been home twenty minutes and had showered and decided we should eat in bed since my leg was hurting but had not said a word about Grandma's visit to the gym. Ranger set a tray in my lap and then left returning with his tray and climbed in bed beside me.

I put a bite of cauliflower in my mouth and heard a noise coming from Ranger's side of the bed. I looked over and Ranger has tears rolling down the sides of his face, I have NEVER seen Ranger cry so I am concerned about what would cause this and assumed that was the reason he had been so quiet.

"Ride him…" he tries to say still fighting back emotion "Ride him like the…" I smile I realize the tears are from him laughing so hard. "Your grandmother wants to ride Tank like the Black Stallion." he sets his tray on the floor and actually rolls on the bed laughing hysterically.

"I am sure that Tank and poor Timmy did not find it as funny as you." I try to chastise Ranger but I am smiling too, his laughter is contagious.

"Timmy was able to laugh about it since one of the guys put a picture up in the locker room of an old woman sitting on a large black horse and labeled it Stephanie's Granny and Tank."

"How is Timmy?"

"He is going to be fine the way Tank dropped the barbell it only got his little toe, he won't be running laps this week but Booby set it and I gave him the next two weeks off."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Sorry for the delay in posting this my daughter had her last show choir competition this weekend and it is hard to write between performances._

 _I hope you enjoy._

Ranger is sitting with me on the bed helping to brush out my hair, I never expected Ranger to volunteer to brush my hair plus he is pretty good at it he hasn't pulled it once. "I am going to braid it so it will stay out of your face."

"Excuse me? You know how to braid hair? When? Why? What?"

"Babe" he says chastising me "Why is the fact that I can braid hair such a shock to you? I am a man of many talents. And I have skills beyond your wildest dreams"

I smile up at him "I know about your skills. I just didn't except braiding to be one." He gives me a sexy, knowing smile in return.

"Truthfully I haven't braided much hair except my own, when I had it long and needed to make sure it stayed out of the way, but I learned to braid in the army, it can be a handy skill if you need to make rope."

My robe is thrown over his chair by the closet and his chair by the bed is filled with my things, magazines, my computer and a few clothes. A ring hangs from the ceiling to make it easier for me to sit up and to get out of bed. I realize that I have taken over his apartment.

"Do you have a rubber band I can use to finish this?"

"I have a hair tie on the table by your side of the bed." Ranger reaches for it and binds the braid. "Ranger, thank you for letting me stay here. I am sorry that me being here is destroying your clean, calm house. You have even put in handicap accessible stuff, that is going above and beyond anyone's expectations.

I watch Ranger look around the room. "Babe" is all he says and kisses me right below my ear.

"Normally I can deceiver your Babes but this time I have no clue, is that Babe I am happy you are here I can live with the mess or Babe it's ok because you will be gone soon and Ella is at the ready to get everything back to perfect condition."

"Actually it means I have enjoyed having you here" he kiss me behind the ear "and a little clutter in nothing. Babe I don't think you understand how it felt to see you fly through the air and hit my SUV. It took ten years off my life."

Ranger engulfs me in his arms dragging me against his deliciously muscular body. His mouth feels like heaven on my neck.

When he removes his heavenly mouth from my neck I assume it's to get me in a better position to take this farther but instead he looks at the clutter again "maybe it is time to bring Ella in here to take care of this room."

I glare up at him and he laughs. The frustration I feel from not being able to move my leg is nothing compared to the sexual frustration I am feeling from being so near Ranger.

"Let's get you settled on the couch and I will let Ella know we are ready for lunch."

"You just want to get me out of your room so Ella can clean it" I stick out my tongue like a five year old. Ranger smiles and shocks me by sticking his tongue out at me.

He picks me up and carries me to the couch and uses the coffee table and pillows to stabilize my leg. Ella brings us green salads with grilled chicken but whispers to me she left a vanilla cake on the kitchen counter for me. She than goes into the bedroom but is only in their for about 10 mins, I wonder if she was actually able to clean up my mess that quickly. Knowing Ella it probably looks like new

Ranger and I are watching the news lying on the bed ,he had been quieter than normal which says something because no one would ever accuse Ranger of being a chatterbox but he had barely made a syllable since he came up. Finally I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ranger what is up, you have always been a man of few words but I have tried three times to start a conversation and I am lucky to get a grunt. What is going on?"

"The police finally released their findings from the bombing. Who ever set it off had to be within 500 yards of the house, they had to know that it wasn't Mays that would be caught in the blast. The bomb could even have been thrown in the house after they saw you go after Mays. If the guy was following you and he thought you would come back.

I also had Tank stop by your apartment to get your mail and just check on it and someone had trashed it and painted how's the leg bitch?"

I was sure all the color of my face disappeared when he talked about my apartment this certainly was not the first time I had been threatened or stalked but it was never a good feeling knowing someone wants to do you harm. Being at Ranger's place I knew I was safe no one was getting in here, Ranger had better security than the White House, but someday I would have to leave it.

"Any chance they destroyed the bathroom?" I ask hopefully.

"No, it is still the same sorry" he wraps his arm around me.

My apartment had been fire bombed twice, a guy blew himself up and many other catastrophes had destroyed other parts but the bathroom always survived and it was ugly as sin. Why couldn't one of these wackos take a sledgehammer to it.

"For a change of topic Babe I guess the guys saw Ella with that 50 Shades movie and were talking about it in the gym this morning. Were you serious that you would prefer I do that kind of stuff to you instead of taking away your dessert? I had no idea you were kinky especially that kinky. Some of the stuff they said was in that book or movie or both I don't know I could never do to any woman but especially you. I have had to do things that I would prefer to never remember but that was for the safety of my men and this country but to hit a woman for my pleasure I don't understand it."

"I did not mean that I have no desire and would fight you hard if you tried to hit me with a belt but It is not just about punishment it is also about pleasure. In the book Christian ties up, blindfolds and uses headphones playing music while he pleasures Anna. I have always thought that sounded hot but was to chicken to try it. However reading about it or seeing the movie turns me on." I feel moisture pooling between my legs just thinking about Ranger doing those things to me. Just kissing Ranger was a sensation overload if all my other senses were covered my body would combust.

"What other parts did they talk about?" I had always heard that men talked about sex in the locker room but never would have guessed Ranger's men would be gossiping about the Fifty Shades movie.

"Bobby talked about silver balls"

I laugh. "What is funny about the silver balls? Bobby seemed to think that they could be a lot of fun to use with his new girlfriend."

"I laughed because those were not in the movie only the book. Which means Bobby read the book." Ranger laughs down at me.

"We have the movie why don't I start it and we can watch it together and I can see what the guys were talking about, some of them seemed to really get into it, they all claimed they were drug to the movie by a date but they way they were talking they had to have paid very close attention."


	6. Chapter 6

Ranger and I are watching Fifty Shades of Grey in his bedroom, we are both laying on his bed with pillows stacked behind our heads. I am in a pink night shirt that goes down four or five inches past my butt and says "Don't talk to me until I've had my coffee." It's one of the night shirts Ella bought me. I wasn't sure who was more surprised it wasn't black me or Ranger since normally whenever Ella shops for me everything she buys is black. Ranger is wearing his black silk boxers and nothing else. We are about an hour into the movie before Ranger says or does anything but eat popcorn. I was surprised he ate popcorn until I tried his. He made two microwave bags one with no butter or salt for him and one with extra butter for me.

"This guy barely knows this girl, who might as well have had a neon sign blinking above her that read I am innocent. And what does he do? He stalks her then invites her to his playroom. I don't like this guy he is a slimeball. If some guy tried that with Julie or you I would invite him to MY playroom and then castrate him."

"You have a playroom" I tease but his face darkens, not a good time to tease the bear. "If someone tried that with Julie I would help you, however you have to let that stuff go to enjoy the movie. There's a scene coming up where the guy ties the girl's hands with his tie, you don't think you would enjoy having me tied to your bed, blindfolded?

When Ranger says nothing I sigh because Ranger is not enjoying the movie they way I thought he would. I had dreams of this leading to us having hot mind blowing sex. If he doesn't soon take me I am going to do an impersonation of Christian Grey and handcuff Ranger to the bed while he is sleeping. Then I could do whatever I wanted to him for as long as I wanted.

I could ask Lula to bring me a couple sets of cuffs, actually Ranger probably has lots of cuffs in the closet where he keeps his utility belts. I could wait until he falls asleep then gently pull his hands over his head and click the cuffs. Since he sleeps naked I could crawl on top and have fun or to make sure he would certainly be in the mood I could take him in my mouth and wake him that way, I could suck on him and feel him grow long and hard in my mouth.

"Stephanie what are you thinking about because you just started breathing heavy and you are flushed all over"

"Nothing"

"Babe". I knew he didn't believe me but relieved he didn't push for an answer.

We continue watching the movie but considering the topic it wasn't helping my mind stay out of the gutter or more exactly Ranger's pants.

Ranger surprises me when he starts to talk.

"So you are ok with the things he does to Anna?" Ranger asks staring me in the eye.

"Not the belt" his brow goes up so I explain "that is later in the movie. But I wouldn't mind some of the other stuff." I had mumbled the last sentence.

Ranger reaches for me and I think he is going to kiss me but he flips me on my stomach across his legs. I try to sit up but his arm is like the safety bar on a roller coaster it doesn't push at you but is completely immobile.

"If I am aloud to keep you in line by spanking you this should be a much easier time, for me at least." I can hear in his voice he is smiling.

He flips up my night shirt uncovering my naked behind. I am sure it is as red as the rest of me. Ranger has seen me naked but not like this. He caresses my bottom and lower back.

"I told you not to get up without someone to help or at least be here in case you fall but Tank said when he came up to get a file off my desk that you were in the kitchen in your chair. Did someone help you into it and for that matter back out of it since you were in bed when I came up? Keep in mind if you lie I will punish you worse."

"I was feeling fine" I whisper "I just did the same thing I do when someone besides you are helping me." Ranger always lifts me and sets me in my chair when anyone else helps I stand on my good leg and use the bed and wall to pivot around and sit down in my chair.

"But you didn't obey the rules so I am thinking five swats for each infraction. That means five for getting in the chair, five for getting out of the chair and five for the eye roll you just gave me."

"Eye roll, how do you know I rolled my eyes and I didn't know I couldn't so you can't spank me for something I didn't know I wasn't aloud to do."

"That is true it would be unfair for me to spank you for something you didn't know you weren't aloud to do. So you get only ten. But you have now been warned."

While we have been having this conversation Ranger has continued rubbing my lower back and backside. He dips his finger between my legs playing with the folds of my sex and slowly slides his finger inside me.

"Apparently just the thought of me spanking you has you soaking wet down here" He brings his finger up to his mouth and slides it past his lips. "You taste like honey."

He takes his finger out of his mouth and I expect him to slide it back inside of me but I feel his hand come down on my bottom. The sound was worse than the pain. I had seen Ranger pick up a man and throw him across the room so I knew he was taking it easy on my poor bottom. It was starting to hurt after the fifth spank even though he was taking it easy.

On the seventh I yelled "Ow" and he paused.

"Are you having pain in you ass or your leg?" Ranger asked.

I knew if I answered my leg he would stop right there and tuck me in and grab me a pain pill, however that would also mean that I would go another day without an orgasm. If I let him give me the last three I had a chance of getting him to take this to a big O for me.

"My butt" I admitted.

"Since you didn't lie I will only give you one more" with that he gave me one last swat on my butt but it was the lightest one of my punishment.

Then he started to rub me again and I relaxed and let him explore. I could still hear the movie playing but I was watching Ranger, the best I could laying across his lap.

When his finger dipped inside my slick folds I moaned. Ranger put a second finger inside and his thumb found my nerve center. I tried to move my hips against his hand but he rubbed my arm with his other hand and told me to lay still let him do the work. When I tried again to move he withdrew his fingers.

The absence of his fingers made me want to cry. He sat me back up against the pillows.

"Don't worry I am just getting you in a better more comfortable position, I promise to make sure you have the orgasm you are wanting just relax I don't want you to hurt you leg."

With that he pulls my night shirt up over my head and tosses it to the floor and lays down beside me. I reach for him but he takes my hands in one of his. "Not tonight, tonight is just about you" he tells me as he pulls my hands up over my head holding them their. His other hand teases my nipples until they are hard little pebbles. As he takes a nipple into his mouth his fingers slide back inside me and his thumb starts making little circles on my most sensitive spot that are driving me crazy.

"Ranger, Ranger, Oh, Oh Carlos" I moan as he sends me over the cliff and I free fall into bliss.

I close my eyes and must have fallen asleep because when I wake up the tv is off and Ranger is sound asleep beside me. I lean over for my water and pills take one with the water and snuggle up against Ranger's perfect body.

It had been two weeks since my surgery and I was seeing the doctor to get my stitches out. Ranger insisted that he take me since I had a new stalker.

My surgeon's office was next door to the hospital so it wasn't a long trip but I can't say it was pleasurable since I was still in the brace that made it impossible for me to bend my leg Ranger rode in the back with me sitting on his lap. Which made the ride much better than it would have been. I decided to have a little fun with Ranger. He have given me a wonderful orgasm last week but since then he was unwilling to touch me. I wasn't sure why but I was in the mood for a little game. I wanted to turn Ranger on like I had been since I moved into his place, than not follow through let him have a little taste of what I was dealing with.

If I played my cards just right I could get Ranger nice and turned on and since we were in the suv with Hal and Tank in the front seats he surely couldn't act on his feelings and this time I could leave him hard and desperate.

I blew gently on his neck and ran my tongue lightly up his neck and the side of his ear. I ran my good hand up his arm and into his hair. Quietly I whispered what I wanted to do to him and felt him grow under me.

"Babe" said in a tone I didn't want to argue with, it was the kind of tone your father used when he had gotten to the end of his rope the one you knew you had to stop whatever you were doing or his head may explode. It put a stop to my play.

Ranger had Tank come inside with us incase there was any trouble, he stayed in the waiting room standing at military rest. I guess Tank isn't the kind of guy who flips through old Cosmo issues when he is stuck in a waiting room. I knew that Tank could stand like that for hours taking in everything going on around him. I had played diversion for Ranger a few times when he was trying to get a skip out of a crowded place and had watch stand just like he was for over three hours, I had been sitting on a bar stool and looked more tired than him.

Ranger insisted coming back for the appointment, I wondered if this was my ob/gyn would he still have insisted. The appointment went quickly and Ranger held my hand while the doctor snipped the stitches that had held my incision together. The new brace I had to wear was shorter than the first but still went from mid thigh to mid calf. It had metal hinges but the doctor said for now they had to stay in the locked position.

But I was now allowed to take a shower I would take off the brace but not put any weight on it. I wasn't sure how I was going to accomplish that byways thrilled I was going to get to try.

As they walked and I rolled out of the offices a cardboard box that was sitting beside the suv exploded sending debris everywhere but doing only minimal damage to the SUV since this was a new armored SUV it was even rated to withstand a hand held rocket. Ranger said he had ordered three like this for when I needed to borrow a car. I had called him a smart ass at the time but could now see the brilliance of the idea.

Hal jumped out of the car and checked on Ranger, Tank and I before he started helping victims. Tank flipped out his phone and contacted the police and the office then went to help Hal. Ranger held my hand with one of his hands and in the other he held his gun. He was scanning the area for signs that the bomber was still close.

"This is getting out of hand he hurt innocent bystanders some are kids, who is he and what the hell does he want.?" I ask aloud but not to anyone in particular. I am shaking and Ranger is holding me as sirens fill the air.

It seems like every cop in Trenton is walking around taking pictures and collecting evidence. Plain clothes detectives interviewed the bystanders and victims who were still on scene, most had been taken to the hospital for treatment.

Joe comes up to me and Ranger. "I assume the note taped to the wall across the street that said "Stephanie you can run and hide but I will get to you soon" was for you?" Joe asks in a disgusted voice.

"Was anyone seriously injured?" I ignore his question because we all knew it was me.

"Not seriously, a few people will need stitches and an old woman fell when the bomb went off and broke her arm but nothing life threatening. We were lucky it wasn't three when shifts change and the sidewalks are filled." Joe is glaring at Ranger who is standing beside my chair with his hand on my shoulder.

"You are aware that her apartment was ransacked."

"Yes"

"The police assume the same guy has done all three?"

"At this point, but we are talking about Steph she could have multiple stalkers. Any idea who it could be this time?" This time was said in the most condescending voice I had ever heard.

Joe was being an ass and I didn't really want to talk with him but knew I had no choice.

"A previous capture, family or friend of a capture, some crazy nut that saw me in the paper, a crazy nut that I went to school with, a crazy nut that is connected to one of you. Considering everything the only thing I know is that it is a crazy nut." I roll my chair away from the two of them to get some space and air.

I was using my computer to check on some of my crazier captures and if they had been released while Ella mixed a batch of fudge brownies. I had always like Ella but since the accident she and I had gotten closer. She was happy to have a woman in the building to talk with and would spend her free time visiting me.

"Any luck figuring out who is after you?" Ella asked with concern.

"Unfortunately not, the extremely crazy people are still locked up but honestly I have dealt with so many pretty crazy people I am not sure where to begin and honestly most of my previous stalkers haven't been captures or I people I knew well or if they were they weren't people I expected to be nut cases." I close the lid. "The fact that I can say most of my stalkers makes me realize that my job is crazy, honestly I can't blame my job my whole life is crazy."

"I was thinking about going for a walk later I know you can't go outside but we could go downstairs and get out of this room for a little while."

Ella put the pan of brownies into the oven and sets the timer on her phone and pushes my chair towards the elevator.

"We have about fifteen minutes before I should head back up to check on the brownies. Ranger never lets me make treats like brownies but I am glad I get to do it for you. I love to bake"

"I love your brownies and cakes and cookies and rolls and everything else you have made I even love the healthy stuff you make Ranger. You should make a cookbook and call it Cooking for the Merrymen"

"Merrymen?"

"It's what I call Rangeman employees, I honestly don't remember where it started but it has stuck in my mind."

"Why don't we go say hi to some Merrymen then."

We stopped first at the clinic and chatted with Bobby who was taking inventory of his supplies. We spent a few minutes with him and then let him get back to work. The kitchen was filled with men grabbing some lunch and visiting my and we stayed chatting with them until Ella's timer went off on her phone. She asked if I wanted to go back up with her or stay and continue my visit. I decided to stay and catch with the guys.

Ella had only been gone a couple minutes when Ranger walked in. He took one look at me and his whole demeanor changed. Before he could say a word I told him Ella had brought me down and had to run back up to the apartment for a second and I decided to stay with the guys.

"Babe". Ranger said which I took to mean ok. And I rolled my eyes at him. I saw a small grin for a half a second and then it was gone but he strolled behind me and grabbed the back of my chair and started pushing me out of the kitchen.

"When Ella comes back tell her I needed to talk with Stephanie and I will take her back upstairs when I am done."

Ranger doesn't wait for a response and doesn't stop or say a word until we are in his office with the door closed.

"Did you forget the rule about not rolling your eyes?" Ranger looks down at me as he leans back against the front of his desk. "or did you do it on purpose because you liked being spanked? Either way I am happy to pull those pants and you panties down your legs lay you across my knee and spank your tight little butt until it hurts. I was easy on you the first time but considering how wet it got you I don't think I will be as light as last time. This time I think ten sounds good and you will have to be quite because the guys will hear if you scream and you don't want them to come in and find you in my lap with your butt as bare as the day you were born."

I wonder if he is right if I did do it on purpose. If he finished the same way he did the last time with me having that mind blowing orgasm I wouldn't care if he did two dozen.

Ranger folds up his laptop and clears the few items that are sitting on his desk. He helps me stand then goes down to his knees running his hands up the outside of my legs from my ankles to my waist. As he slowly pulls my yoga pants and thong down my legs he kisses each inch he uncovers. Once I am bare from the waist down he sits on his desk and pulls me into his lap. Carefully he arranges my injured leg then again rubs my backside and lower back.

"Remember if you yell someone will come in here to see what's the matter I didn't lock the door. I doubt you want them to see you like this." Ranger's hand comes down on my bottom and I expect it to sting but again he is going easy on me, but just like last time by the seventh my butt is hurting but this time I stay quite and endor the last three.

Ranger starts to rub my bottom again his hand pulling my legs apart, his finger slipping inside of my wet core. When he adds a second then a third I feel my body stretch to accommodate them. The stretching is uncomfortable but in a good way.

Ranger stops and sets me on the desk facing the back of the office he gets up and locks the door. He comes back to his desk and sits in his chair he wraps his arms around my legs spreading them wide and pulls me to him.

I lay back on my elbows looking at Ranger's face between my legs he keeps eye contact with me as he moves forward and covers my hot center with his mouth. His tongue laps at my juices, when he nips me with his teeth I close my eyes my roll my head back and he stops.

When I look back at him he again covers my sex with his hot talented mouth. He pushes his tongue into my core and I break eye contact as my eyes flutter shut. Ranger stops again.

"I will stop each time you look away or close your eyes, if you want me to bring you to release you must keep eye contact."

I look him right in the eye and he feasts on me, nibbling my inner thighs, sucking on my folds. His tongue covers my nerve center and Ranger slides two muscled fingers deep inside me. He pistons them in and out while his tongue plays with my nerve button. I feel my release build and I use my hand to cover my mouth to muffle my scream. My body is floating from my release when I hear Ranger rip open a condom package. A second later I feel his long hard member fill me in one fluid motion. Ranger pulls out part way then slowly renters. He is holding my legs keeping my injured leg from bouncing as he quickens his pace. My blood starts to boil again and I find a second release right before he finds his with one last thrust.


	7. Chapter 7

"I forgot that when Tank checked on your apartment he retrieved your mail. It was on my desk. Then I was in the area and stopped by to make sure the repairs were going ok. You had a new stack of mail so I brought you both stacks.

Your friend was there working on your place and he said that the management company had contacted him because you were two months behind on your rent."

I felt my face flame red. For the past few days I had been worrying about that, with a broken leg and arm I certainly couldn't chase skips I barely catch them with four working limbs.

"So I gave him a check for the past two months and next month. I don't want you to have to worry about it. Right now your only concern is getting better." Ranger continued.

"No". I yelled louder than I should have. No man was going to pay for my stuff I could take care of myself. I wasn't sure how I would come up with the money. But it felt wrong to take money from Ranger.

"Babe" Ranger glared at me.

"Don't Babe me! I am capable of taking care of myself." I jump up standing on my good foot but wobbling.

"Babe you can't take care of yourself right now so sit down before you fall down." Ranger said in his most commanding voice, the voice he uses on the guys during take downs.

Being talked to like that and him being right made me so mad I punched him in the stomach with my bad hand. The moment my hand made contact with Ranger's rock hard abs I saw stars. The pain was so intense that I couldn't think, hear or see all I could do was feel the massive pain coming from my arm. You would have thought a cast would have protected it better.

When I could finally put a thought together I was sitting on the couch and Ranger was getting off the phone.

"Bobby is on his way up" he sits down beside me and tries to gentle take my hand but I am still mad.

"Stephanie Plum stop acting like a three year old or I will take you over my knee and spank your ass, until you learn to behave or it turns bright red. Whichever comes first."

"No you wouldn't not with Bobby on the way up." I push him knowing I am playing with fire.

"Babe you will be on your stomach over my knee with you underwear at your knees when Bobby comes through that door, if you don't stop." He says with such seriousness that I stop fighting him and let him examine my arm.

I am beginning to regret showing him that movie. The part I was interested in was being blindfolded and having the music play on ear phones so I couldn't hear him while he teased and tempted me. But he has to decide to embrace the spanking. I haven't minded the spanking, the way Ranger does it but it wasn't what I was hoping he would take away from the movie.

Bobby knocks on the door two minutes later and when he enters he is carrying a big paramedic type bag and starts to pull out items.

"Ok Steph what happened?" He asked while examining my cast and arm.

I turn bright red.

"Oh so it's a sex injury." He turns to Ranger "I warned you that you would have to be careful with her since she was already injured." Bobby kids with Ranger.

"Do you like your job?" Ranger growls at Bobby.

"Of course Ranger I love my job." Bobby laughs at Ranger.

"Then I would keep my mouth closed or I will take you down to the gym for a little sparring and then fire you."

Bobby paled.

"Ignore him he is mad at me. I got mad and tried to punch him with my bad hand but it is feeling ok now."

"I recommend you take it easy the rest of today, don't use your fingers anymore than you have to and next time punch the wall it's probably softer." He teases me.

Ranger has decided to let me do some computer work to make money so I can pay him back for paying the rent at my apartment. At first he tried to just pay my rent but I got angry and he relented and said I could do background checks and such on the computer. It is extremely annoying to try and type with only one hand but I was grateful to be making money.

At first I went down and tried to work at the desk but when Ranger stopped by the desk and saw that being in a chair with my leg hanging down was causing me pain after an hour he insisted I work from the apartment.

Normally I would have argued but I was really uncomfortable and since the second explosion Ranger has been more protective of me. Plus I have been so worn out, I have never been the kind of person who naps in the middle of the afternoon but now I will fall asleep at around one o'clock no matter where I am and what I am doing.

A couple times last week when I tried to push myself and not just lay down and nap Ranger would find me places and carry me to bed. At least that is what Ella told me I just knew that I was going to close my eyes for a second and the next thing I know I am tucked in Ranger's bed.

Last Tuesday I was lucky and found Ranger had joined me since he had worked all night. I had woken first so I decided to have a little fun. Ranger was naked beside me. I ran my hand down his toned stomach to his happy trail that led me to my favorite part of Ranger. I ducked my head under the blanket kissing a trail down to his sex and took him into my mouth. Since he was sleeping I could easily fit him in my mouth but as I sucked and ran my tongue over his tip he grew filling my mouth. I felt his fingers in my hair pulling gently. I heard him moan and it made me even wetter. The fact that I could turn him on like this made me proud.

"Babe that feels amazing, I can't imagine a better way to wake up but I am close to coming and I want it to be deep inside of you."

I moan, knowing it will send vibration up his member and turn him up even higher. I suck harder running my teeth gently up and down while my tongue does circle around the tip.

"Stephanie" comes out as a moan "Stephanie you need to stop I am going to cum. I don't want to come in you mouth I want to be buried deeeep inside you." I am sucking harder making it more difficult for him to speak.

He grabs my hair in both of his hands trying to pull me off his delicious cock but I continue to suck and lick. Wanting to drive him over the ledge.

"Stephanie. I. Am. Going. To. Cum" he says as he fills my mouth and throat.

We are laying with my head on his chest when he finally is able to breath normally. "Why didn't you stop I wanted to be inside you when I came."

"You were inside me" I give him a wicked grin.

"Well I guess you deserve a treat for that." He tells me as he kisses down my belly and covers my sex with his mouth running his tongue up and down my sex. He is sucking me into his mouth as he slides two fingers into me. I get close to coming and he takes his mouth off me and gentle blows air onto my sensitive flesh.

"Why did you stop?" I question wanting to wrap my legs around his neck and push my sex into his mouth.

He uses his finger to rub my clit in little circles. "I want this to last, and last. I will let you come just not yet.

I have come down from my peak and he starts again this time pulling on my nipple with his teeth then licking it. While his fingers rub inside me at my G-spot, at the same time as his thumb is massaging my clit. I close my eyes and tilt my head back and he stops. He slides down my body grabs my water glass fishes out an ice cube and holds it between his teeth. He rubs the ice on my outer lips. Then slides it between my inner lips and uses his finger to slide it inside me. The feeling is weird but not unpleasant. I feel the ice melt and the cold water drip out of me. Ranger licks up the drops.

"Just a little cool down" he places a kiss on my sex "before I warm you back up.

I try to wrap my leg around him to pull him closer but he takes both of my legs and pushes them wider. He reaches up and grabs a pillow and gently props my injured leg on it. "Does this hurt?"

"Not my leg. But if you keep this up the rest of my body may combust." I again try to bring him closer with my good leg.

"Not yet Baby. I have plans for your body and I can not be rushed." He slowly slides off the bottom of the bed. "Don't move I will be right back."

I watched as he went first into his closet and then to his dresser. He had a small black bag he carried from the closet to the dresser and I couldn't see what else he putting into it but I could tell it already held something.

"Normally I don't ease drop but Friday when Lula came over to visit you and I was working in my office I heard you tell her about wanting me to do the sensory deprivation thing Christian did to Don Johnson's daughter. I am thrilled to give it a try. I just wish you had said it to me. Anything you want to try in the bedroom or for that matter out of the bedroom please let me know" he leans down and kisses my mouth. "I want to make you happy. And if me getting to explore your body while you are tied up makes you happy I think I can make the sacrifice." he grins down at me.

Ranger sits at the head of the bed with his black bag and starts to pull out items. When he pulls out a pair of hand cuffs I look up at him. He takes my good arm and places the cuff around my wrist clicking it in place then stretches my arm over my head securing the other end to his headboard. Then he pulls a black tie from his bag and secures my casted arm above my head but gives me slack so that I can move it. Next he pulls a small blind fold which he sits on the bedside table and a pair of over the head earphones and iPod. I look into his brown eyes as he slips the blindfold over my head and tucks it behind my ears.

"I hope that classical is ok. I downloaded some Bach and such. Now if you start to hurt or if anything I am doing doesn't feel good just say Stop or No." It is the last thing I hear Carlos say before he covers my ears and music fills my head.

I know that I wanted this but being unable to move my arms, unable to see and only being able to hear the music playing in my ears makes me feel very vulnerable Ranger is using pillows to raise my leg and brace it leaving me with my legs open wide. The thought that Ranger could be looking at me or even have left the room makes me feel uncomfortable and I start to bring my legs together but I feel Ranger's hands on my thighs pushing them back apart.

I jump from the surprise when I feel Ranger's mouth back on my sex I knew he was close but hadn't realized he was back between my legs. I feel his large hands on my thighs rubbing and massaging, pulling them wider. My body is lifted off the bed by Rangers shoulders under my legs. His magical tongue is deep inside of me and I feel like I am about to come, when he stops.

"Please Don't Stop" I beg I have no idea what his answer is since I am unable to hear but I continue to beg "Please. Please. Don't Stop that feels so good."

Again I feel my body being lifted to his mouth and the slow torture starts again he runs his tongue up and down my outer lips, moving to my inner lips sucking hard. He rubs my clit with his skillful tongue and then plunges it deep inside me. My body tenses as I reach my peak ready to fall over the cliff when again he stops. This time he lays my body back down on the bed and slides two fingers into me. He sucks at my clit and I fall off the cliff into bliss, but as I come down to earth Ranger is still playing. Carlos kisses the inside of my legs and then I feel warm gel being rub into my thighs. It feels nice his hands slide under me and rub my butt.

I normally don't like to have my butt messed with but this feels so nice. Ranger stops for a minute and I feel my lower body being raised and pillows being placed under so that I was on display for him. My thighs are pressed wide open and he starts to rub the warm liquid into my good leg on the top and bottom moving in towards my heat then when he is almost there he stops and starts at the top of my brace again working towards my heat.

His mouth covers my soaking wet sex while his fingers continue to rub everything. I feel him slide one slick finger into my vagina but on his other hand I feel his thumb circle my other whole. Joe had wanted to try anal and I always said no but honestly having his finger back there felt good and naughty. I moan and try to rock my hips but Ranger has too tight a grip for me to move my hips much.

His fingers disappear but his mouth continues to drive me back up the side of the mountain. When his fingers are back I can tell the one by my bottom is lubed and I prepare myself for pain but it doesn't come, he gentle rubs the edges barely entering the tight hole. While he is doing that, his other hand and mouth have pushed me to the peak again I find my release and feel Ranger slide his finger farther inside me but since he did it as I came I didn't realize it.

I feel spent and my body just lays slack against the bed. Ranger still has his finger inside me gentle moving it in small circles. His strong hands reaches under me and rolls me onto my stomach he moves the pillows under my leg but never stops making the small circles with his finger. I expect him to try to replace his finger with his engorged penis but he slides into my very slick vagina and starts moving in and out he continues to slides in his finger keeping pace also rubbing the same circles he had been doing driving me crazy.

I never thought I would enjoy something like this but I can't help but wonder what it would feel like if he were to add another finger. Ranger increases the pace and I come again losing count the number of times this man has made me orgasm today. As I lay spent on my stomach I feel Ranger find his release. He gently removes his finger from my bottom and kisses each cheek.

It had been almost three weeks since the explosion or at least the first one and no one had any idea who was trying to kill me. Maybe they weren't actually trying to kill me just scare me while they were doing a wonderful job at. Ranger had read Hal the riot act for not noticing a man drop a package beside the SUV. The police had a video of the man dropping it but he was in a hooded sweatshirt with the hood up, large sunglasses and gloves. We couldn't even see enough of the face to know for sure what race he was. Ranger was pretty sure it was a man from his general appearance and the way he carried himself.

I was sitting in on a briefing with the Merrymen when Ranger brought up my latest run in with the bomber. There was little left of the bomb but the police had sent Ranger a copy of the report. This one was also detonated using a cell phone. Which meant the bomber was watching for the right moment to detonate it.

"So he is still wanting to scare her." Les states

"Yes, he is probably getting off on seeing her scared. Any ideas who is behind this? Was Mike able to use street cams to follow the guy back to his car?"

I look at Ranger for more information. I had no idea who Mike was or how he would get access to traffic cams.

Ranger looked at me "Mike is a independent contractor we sometimes use when we need computer information Mike has been able to get information we would not have been able to get to."

" I didn't realize you employed hackers."

" I don't actually employee hackers their independent contractors. When you run a security business you don't want people to know you have hackers on your payroll. But we've used Mike several times I trust him if anyone can find this mad bomber on traffic cams it will be him."

"Wouldn't the police already be doing that?"

"The police have so many cases including murders unfortunately your bombing case would not be a priority. I am sure it moved up some after the last bomb injured the people on the sidewalk but with the amount of murders taking place I doubt they can put the man-hours into checking traffic cams. That is where Mike comes in, he has software that will let him put in pictures we do have of the bomber dropping the bomb by the SUV. Then he can just have it scanned traffic footage for a person who resembles the picture. If we can trace him back to a car from before or after he placed the bomb, then maybe we can get a license plate."

I realized that Ranger was probably hemorrhaging money to find out who was trying to kill me. Guilt washed over me knowing how much money it probably cost for this investigation plus it was taking the Merrymen away from other jobs that they should be doing.

"I just want to thank all of you for everything, I don't know what I would do without you all." I tell the room of Merrymen.

"No need to thank us. Ranger has been in such a good mood since you moved in. Plus he almost never throws us around the gym in the afternoons anymore. If he has any downtime he goes up to see you. We are all grateful to you." Bobby jokes.

I smile at the group, grateful for each of them. I glance at Ranger and groan, I am pretty sure Bobby will be thrown around the gym today.

"Is there anything I can be doing to help?" I ask.

"Actually yes" Les turns to me "can you write a list of anyone you can think of that may be the bomber? People you have captured, old boyfriends, crazy people you have had contact with. Also anyone who looks like the picture of the bomber by build."

"Not a problem I have already started it. However it is already over a hundred people. Sorry I know a lot of crazy people." I groan.


End file.
